This invention relates generally to brake systems for heavy vehicles. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for braking heavy vehicles such as those used in mining operations and other off road applications, wherein the system includes back-up and alternate braking arrangments.
Braking systems constructed for the extremely large and heavy off-road vehicles generally include redundant systems so that in case of failure of one system, a back-up exists. More often than not, such systems, because of the redundancy, are rather complex, bulky and expensive. Manifestly, in the type of service to which such vehicles are exposed, it is highly desirable to avoid as much complexity as possible providing back-up circuits for safety and avoiding the maintenance and reliability problems often present in more complex components.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved control system and method for braking a vehicle which is relatively simple in construction and operation, is purely hydraulic, provides for back-up brake systems, and includes well known and proven components that are relatively simple in construction and known for their reliability.